Time Junction/Episodes/Valentian Radio
(Fandom original series logo) (we see Alm and Celica, at the reception of the hotel) Alm: Where are we? Celica: Well, we certainly aren't at the Temple of Mila... Alm: Maybe we'll find out if we venture forth... (Alm and Celica cautiously walk forwards, catching the notice of Sakura) Sakura: More visitors lost in time, I see. Celica: "Visitors"? Alm: "Lost in time"? Sakura: All confusion aside, welcome to the hotel. You'll find out more during your stay. (Sakura gives Alm and Celica their keys) Celica: A hotel? How interesting... (transition over to Seija, in her office, on the phone with Hatti) Seija: A new time rift has been opened up... in the Temple of Mila, over in Valentia. Hatti: Okay. Has anyone entered through that rift? Seija: Only two people. Hatti: Alright. I'll talk to you later, once I gather more information. Seija: Got it. (Seija puts the phone down. Next, cut to Lucina's room, where all four Ylissean Butterflies are spending the night together) Lucina: So, how many hot springs have you soaked in up until now? Severa: Exactly two. Lucina: Would those be the one in your home and the one at the pool? Severa: No, because I didn't go to the hot spring in the pool. Lucina: You didn't? Are you serious? Severa: Of course. (meanwhile, Inigo is trying to cook dinner) Inigo: Oh, no... I'm going to burn the ravioli again... (Owain walks over to Inigo) Inigo: Oh... is something wrong? Owain: There's nothing to do, and it's starting to make my sword-hand twitch... Inigo: In other words, you're bored. Owain: Yes! That exactly! Inigo: Well, you could help me with the ravioli, if that'll stop you from attacking someone. (transition over to Miroir, listening to "Septette for the Dead Princess" on his laptop) Miroir: It's a good thing that this hotel has internet... (transition again, this time to Sanae, who is making cards for Umi Naka Jinsei Kenen) Sanae: Alright, I've made three cards already... (Sanae gets out lots of paper, lots of pencils and a tablet) Sanae: There's only so much inspiration that I can get online... (over to Alm and Celica, exploring the mall) Celica: I've never seen so many shops in one place... Alm: This only brings up more questions about where we are. (Winona walks out of the Dededemart, coming across Celica) Celica: Hello, my name is Celica. Winona: I'm Winona. Celica: Say, do you know about the place where we're in? Winona: It's the Time Junction - a hotel in which time cannot flow forwards. Celica: Ah... thank you for summing that up. Winona: That's okay. I hope to see you soon! (Winona and Celica walk off. Alm then runs up to Celica) Alm: Celica, is it true that time can't flow in this hotel? Celica: I can't quite be sure... Alm: Well, I'd be inclined to believe that Winona person. She seemed like a perfectly sound... (Alm notices the Deals Warlock walking up to him) Alm: Hello... um, may I ask for your name? Deals Warlock: I am Garfield, the Deals Warlock! I'd ask if you wanna buy something, but I am on break! I just had a tasty lasagna meal! Mmm, tasty, tasty lasagna. Alm: Erm, hello. We were wondering if... (pause. Alm and Celica walk up close and begin whispering) Celica: What do you think we should talk about? Alm: I think that it might help to get a job at the hotel... Celica: That sounds like a very good idea! Alm: Well, we were wondering if we could figure out how to get a job here. Deals Warlock: A job, you say? Hmmmmm, I don't need any more help at the Fantasy Costco, but I've heard down the grapeline that the hotel needs help with starting up a radio station. Alm and Celica: A what? Deals Warlock: A radio station! Y'know, for those sweet music jams?? Celica: I'm afraid we're not familiar with the concept... (Alm and Celica have a conversation with the Deals Warlock about radio. Next, transition over to a Kirby, giving Seija a pepperoni pizza) Seija: Unspeakable table service. I appreciate it. (the Kirby hops off the table. Alm and Celica then sit down at the table next to Seija's) Seija: Hello. Alm: Good to meet you. What's your name? Seija: It's Seija Kijin. Celica: Could you help us set up a radio station, here in the hotel? (Seija remains quiet for a long time) Alm: I await your reaction. Seija: No... uh... I mean... yes? Celica: You will? Really? Seija: Oh, of course! (montage of Alm, Celica and Seija setting up the radio broadcast room. Next, we see Alm and Celica, making their first radio broadcast) Alm: Good morning, holiday-goers, those lost in time and those who simply don't know what to do! This is the first broadcast from Valentian Radio! Celica: You'll be pleased to hear what we have to say this fine day! First... (Alm and Celica take off their headsets to have a whisper conversation, then put them back on to broadcast) Celica: ...first, we'd like to introduce ourselves. Alm: My name is Alm. Celica: My name is Celica. Alm: Wow, that was the shortest introduction I've ever heard. Anyway... Celica: First up, we're going to show you some music - "Black Magic" by LittleMix! (The song starts playing. We see a few people in the hotel start to enjoy themselves upon hearing the song) (Cut to DJ Octavio's store. Brainz is enjoying the music while DJ Octavio is looking angry.) DJ Octavio: This music is garbage! How could anybody like this? Brainz: It's good! Besides, anything except your music is garbage to you. DJ Octavio: Look, before I go deaf, I'm going to try make a deal with those two to get some actually good music on the radio. Brainz: Well, I guess you could try. DJ Octavio: Come on then, let's go! Brainz: I'm coming too? DJ Octavio: No, I need everybody out of the shop before I lock up! Brainz: Oh, yeah, sorry about that. (Cut to reception; a portal appears, and Strawberry Cookie falls out, landing flat on her face) Sakura: Hmm? Oh, it's Strawberry! Strawberry: S-Sakura? Where am I? Sakura: This is the Time Junction, a hotel between space and time. I'm the receptionist! Strawberry: Oh no... I hate hotels... How many people are here, exactly? Sakura: Well... Quite a lot of people. But don't worry! I'll try and find out when the next rift back will open- (Strawberry is hiding under a vending machine) Sakura: Ok, here's your room key. You can go hide in there, if you really want to. Maybe you could make some new friends! (Strawberry leaves, than runs back in one second later) Strawberry: AHH! THERE'S AN OCTOPUS AND A PENGUIN AND A CREEPY CAT AND A ZOMBIE WHO WANTS TO EAT MY BRAINS! Sakura: Relax, the zombie's not going to eat your brains. (Brainz is poking his head around the door) Brainz: Yes, I'm a vegetarian. I was only trying to say hello! Strawberry: A vegetarian... Zombie? Brainz: All zombies are vegetarians. Well, except the ones... Who've been... brainwashed... (Brainz starts to cry) Brainz: S-sorry, I just need a moment... (Brainz runs off) Strawberry: What? Sakura: ...Well, I should tell you that nobody here wants to harm you, nobody's gonna eat your brainz and no one is putting you back in the oven. Now, will you be able to make it to your hotel room by yourself? Strawberry: I'll try... (transition to Orange, watching the anime adaption of "Friends") Monica (from Friends): All right, you ready? Rachel (from Friends): I don't think so. Ross (from Friends): C'mon, cut. Cut, cut, cut,... All Friends characters: Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut... (Rachel cuts one of her credit cards with scissors) All Friends characters: Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut.. (She finishes cutting them up and they all cheer.) Monica: Welcome to the real world! It sucks. You're gonna love it! (back to Orange as Lemon walks into the room) Orange: Oh, hey, Lemon! Lemon: Orange! It's been a while. What are you doing? Orange: Well, I'm just watching an anime adaption of Friends... Lemon: Is it good? Orange: I'm enjoying it! Say, how would you feel about watching it with me? Lemon: Sure. I don't watch much anime, but I'll give it a go... (We see Alm and Celica, walking over to Susie at the pool area) Celica: Hello, Susie. We've decided to interview you for our radio! What would you like to say? Susie: Well, the pool has been a great success since the tropical party that I hosted recently... Celica: That's great! Do you have anything to ask her, Alm? (Celica notices that Alm is nowhere to be seen) Celica: Uh... Alm? Where are you? (we see Celica and Susie waiting in suspense, while the transparent image of a clock ticking forward in seconds appears on the screen. We then see Alm exiting the changing rooms, now seen in rental swimwear) Celica: Alm! Where did the "let's make a live interview" part come in? Alm: I'm sorry, I just found the water so... captivating... Celica: Why can't you resist that captivation? We're in the middle of an important part in our radio career! Alm: Well, at least the listeners at home will be enjoying themselves... Susie: He's right. Sometimes, things are at their best when they go wrong... (Celica facepalms. Next, cut to Miroir, listening to the radio) Miroir: Honestly, Susie has a point... I'm not going to blame these two, since it is their first live interview, but... (a Roombot opens the sliding door and places some spaghetti on Miroir's bedside table) Miroir: Ah, when Roombots do their job right... (over to Winona, listening to the radio) Celica (from the radio): Look, Alm, we can't mess up like this on our first day on the job! If we do, people are going to stop listening to us! (over to Corrin and Kana, listening to the radio as well.) Corrin: Any complaints today? Kana: Hmm, let's see... I've just received a flood of complaints regarding the music on the radio. Corrin: People don't seem to like the new radio... Kana: Actually, it's only one person. Corrin: One person? Kana: Apparently. Alm (from the radio): Sorry, I understand. Now back to our live interview- DJ Octavio (from the radio): HEY! Celica (from the radio): Hello? DJ Octavio (from the radio): I'VE GOT A TENTACLE TO PICK WITH YOU! Alm (from the radio): Sorry, we're busy. Could we speak to you later? DJ Octavio (from the radio): ABSOLUTELY NOT! THIS SO-CALLED "MUSIC" YOU PLAY IS ABSOLUTE FILTH! I DEMAND YOU TO CHANGE IT, NOW, OR I'LL- Celica (prerecording from the radio): Sorry! The radio station is experiencing technical difficulties. Alm (prerecording from the radio): Make sure to tune in later! (back to Winona, writing a letter for Alm and Celica) Winona (reads what she writes): ...I think it would be beneficial if you could take song requests. I also think that you could host some new things - news, perhaps? Maybe a quiz show? (next, we see Youmu, walking down a hallway) Youmu: It's nice that this hotel has traditional straw tatami mats on the floor... it suits the place much better than a concrete or marble floor... (Youmu opens the sliding door to Yuyuko's room) Yuyuko: Hello, Youmu. Will you be staying for the night? Youmu: You're asking me that just after noon. Yuyuko: Yes, although I just need to know how long you're staying. Youmu: Perhaps for an hour or two. (Yuyuko tunes into the radio) Alm (from the radio): Hello, we're back. After the chaos that occurred in our interview, we would like to respond to a letter from a viewer. Celica (from the radio): This letter is from Winona, and the subject is "Suggestions for Your Radio's Wellbeing". Yuyuko: Suggestions? Hmm... Youmu: Are you suggesting that you wish to give them suggestions yourself? Yuyuko: I'm not suggesting anything just yet. Youmu: That's not what I meant... (We later see Miroir, drawing as he listens to the news on the radio) Alm (from the radio): In the news at one o' clock, it has been discovered that the waterslides in the pool have been closed off temporarily. It is unknown how, but when a person goes down the waterslide, they appear somewhat bruised at the end of the ride. It appears that the less smooth rides have a greater bruising effect... Miroir: I am so glad that I didn't go down the blue slide. Alm: ...following the close-off, Susie has considered completely reworking the slide area. She is particularly annoyed by this, given how it took her half of the time she has spent at the hotel so far just to make the pool itself... Celica (from the radio): We asked some of the pool's visitors what they think about this unfortunate situation. Brainz (from the radio): The slides are dangerous? That's strange, I've never felt anything... But I guess my flesh is dead and unfeeling, so... Winona (from the radio): It's quite unfortunate! I can't imagine what Susie thinks, now that she has to rework the whole thing... It must be horrible! Roombot (from the radio): THIS IS KARMA FOR THE UNFORGIVING WAVES THAT HAS DEVOURED MANY BEFORE ME! OVERALL, I AM GLAD TO BE A WATERPROOF MODEL. (DJ Octavio is listening to the radio in his store) DJ Octavio: The slides are being reworked? Whatever, I never used them anyway. (A Roombot enters) Roombot: YOUR COOKED OCTOPUS, SIR. DJ Octavio: Oh god, that's disgusting! What made you think I wanted to eat my own kind, tin can? Roombot: THAT'S WHAT YOU ORDERED, SIR. DJ Octavio: I ordered prawns, you idiot! Now, please get that plate out of here before I throw up. Roombot: MY APOLOGIES. (The Roombot leaves) DJ Octavio: ...Now, about that radio. It's obvious how badly made and unprofessional it is! The people of this hotel need better. They need... Me! (transition to Aya and Kareta) Aya: Have you heard of the new radio? Kareta: Of course I have. The one run by Alm and Celica, right? Aya: Not that one! Kareta: Well, I don't know of any other radio stations in this hotel... Aya: I heard a rumour that DJ Octavio just started a second radio station all by himself. Kareta: Why are all of your opinions based around rumours? Aya: Not all of them! (Aya goes to the radio and turns it on) Aya: If you set the frequency to the rightmost value, you tune into the Valentian radio. Kareta: Okay... (goes to the radio and turns the frequency the other way) ...and when you set it to the leftmost value? Aya: ...you get DJ Octavio playing bad remixes of already existing songs. DJ Octavio (from the radio): What's up, Time Junction! This is Octavio Radio here, dropping the fresh wasabi beat! Next up is... um, dess-pah-ceeto? das-per-rito? Whatever it is, it's the Wasabi remix! (bad music starts playing) DJ Octavio (from the radio): ~dess-la-peepo, wasabi beats are cool, listen to my radioooooo!~ DUBSTEP REMIX- wub-wub-wub-wub- (Aya turns off the radio) Aya: See? Kareta: That was terrible! (we then see Alm and Celica, in their office) Alm: It seems that DJ Octavio has tried to create a rival radio! Celica: I'm worried that he's trying to steal listeners from us... Alm: Right. We'll have to do something about it... Celica: I know! Why don't we challenge him to see who can make a better live performance? Alm: What kind of live performance? Celica: Maybe the two groups could race around the hotel and see how quickly they can ask questions to each guest? Alm: That sounds great. All we need is to convince Octavio to rise to the challenge... (later, we see Orange, Lemon and Sakura watching the second episode of Friends. The intro is played, with the theme song sung in Japanese, although partway through the song, the TV screen freezes) Lemon: Hey, what happened to the screen? Automated Message: We interrupt this episode of anime Friends to bring you live coverage of a live radio performance! Orange: Live radio performance? (The screen switches to the hotel's reception, where Alm, Celica, DJ Ocatvio and a Roombot are standing.) Roombot: WELCOME TO THE TIME JUNCTION RADIO SPACTACULAR. THE RULES OF THIS COMPETITION IS SIMPLE! ASK AS MANY QUESTIONS AS YOU CAN TO THIS HOTEL'S GUESTS! BAGEL. Alm: Ready for this, Octavio? DJ Octavio: I'm gonna remix your faces! Roombot: ONE MORE THING. THE LOSER OF THE COMPETITION HAS TO SHUT DOWN THEIR RADIO. Celica: That's okay! (the Roombot holds up a card which says "3", throws it away to show a card which says "2" and then throws that card away to reveal a card which says "1". He then flips the final card over, showing "Go Go Go!", at which point Alm, Celica and Octavio rush to other places in the hotel) (next, we see a montage of Alm and Celica asking questions. Afterwards, DJ Octavio is seen, stumbling across Aya and Kareta) DJ Octavio: Ooh, may I ask for your assistance? Aya: Assistance? DJ Octavio: Ask questions to everyone in the hotel, write down the answers, and give the notepads to me when you're done. Kareta: Got it. (Aya and Kareta rush off and begin asking questions. Later, we see them come back and give the notepads to Octavio, who hops back to the reception) Hatti: And the winner is... ooh. Hold on. (Hatti walks up to Octavio and looks at him from several angles) Hatti: Why do you have two notepads instead of one? DJ Octavio: I couldn't fit all of the answers in one notepad. Hatti: Alright, let me see... (Hatti flips through the notepads) Hatti: Hang on, HANG ON... these notepads use different handwriting, neither of which resembles your own. DJ Octavio: Well... All my tentacles have different handwriting! Hatti: Do you seriously think I would believe that? DJ Octavio: Yes? Hatti: You're disqualified. So that means the winner is Alm and Celica! Alm: Hooray! DJ Octavio: NO! IF YOU TWO CONTINUE THE RADIO EVERYBODY'S GOING TO GO DEAF, I TELL YOU, DEAF! (Orange, Lemon and Sakura are watching the results.) Orange: That was great! Automated Mesage: Thank you for watching. You may resume watching anime Friends. (Later, in the radio broadcast room.) Alm: Hello, and welcome back to Valentian Radio! Celica: After our victory in the contest, DJ Octavio has shut down his radio station... Alm: While our radio will be operating as normal. Celica: We'll continue running the station for years to come! Alm: We're starting off with some music, "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton! (Credits play) (post-credits scene. We see Strawberry in her room, listening to the music) Strawberry: Ooh, this music is so nice... (Sakura enters) Sakura: Hi! Strawberry: Hello. Have you heard the new radio? Sakura: Yes, it's wonderful. Sorry to bother you, but I've been talking to Seija... Strawberry: (excited) Yes? Sakura: ...Unfortunately, no rifts to the Cookie Kingdom will be opening for a long time... Strawberry: H-How long? Sakura: Weeks... Months... Maybe even years. But there's no need to worry. In the hotel, new experiences await every day! I've been here for a year now and I've loved every single minute! Strawberry: Ok... Sakura: Now, I need to get back to reception. Bye! Strawberry: See you soon! Category:Time Junction